Back Here
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot-Song-Fic! Bella was not quite so forgiving to Edward, but will she ever forgive him for what he put her through? Bella's and Edward's thoughts after they come back from Italy during "New Moon." EdwardBella


**Back Here**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I am definitely no Stephenie Meyer. I am not a guy, so BBMak's song, _Back Here_, isn't mine either. (If it was written by a female, my bad!)_

**Author's Note:** _Here I am with another song fic for _Twilight_. This one is set during _New Moon_. I made a couple of slight adjustments in order to make the story flow with the lyrics. They will be revealed throughout the ficlet. Enjoy!_

**Reason for Posting:** _The movie _New Moon_ premiered today, of course! Sadly, I won't be able to see it today, but I will eventually._

------------------

_**Baby, set me free from this misery  
I can take it no more**_

Edward was suffering because Bella hadn't quite forgiven him for leaving. She knew he loved her, but how could she be completely certain he wouldn't leave her again? Maybe not on purpose, but when he thought it'd be 'for her own good.' What would she do then? She couldn't be away from him again. It slowly deteriorated her the last time. The next time, it would surely destroy her completely.

_**Since you ran away**_

_**Nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for **_

When he left, Bella was a monotonous robot. She managed to do what was necessary: eat, sleep (even if just barely of the two), work, and go to school. Her grades didn't suffer because she had nothing better to do than do schoolwork. It didn't matter much, though.

_**Here I am so alone**_

She didn't know what was going to happen after she graduated from Forks. She didn't want to leave. She had thought about getting a fulltime job and helping Charlie; in other words, stay in Forks.

Edward, on the other hand, left his family. He traveled around by himself.

They had both wallowed in self-pity and self-loathing.

_**And there's nothing in this world I can do**_

They're both useless to other people.

Bella's like the living-dead (no pun intended).

Edward's completely useless.

His family worried about him even though he was no longer with them. He was still their son/brother, after all.

He only fed when the thirst got to be too much.

_**Until you're back here baby**_

_**Miss you, want you, need you so**_

_**Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go**_

They couldn't function without each other. They were each other's life-support. She tried to forget about him, but it's impossible. He'd never forget her, no matter what happened in his life; she'd always be his only one, even though he might not be hers. This was the reason why he left, besides that fact that she was always in danger around him; she deserved better, she deserved a normal life.

_**So I told you lies, even made you cry  
Baby, I was so wrong  
Girl, I promise you now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs**_

Now that he'd come back, he'd tried to explain to her why he had to lie, why he stood his ground even though he knew he was breaking her heart. However, she also broke his heart in return, believing his blatant lies so easily. He had a hell of a lot to make up for. He's going to have to spend all of eternity making up for the stupidest mistake he ever did in his entire existence.

_**'Cause here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do**_

Ever since she asked him to leave after they arrived back in Forks, he stayed in his room, listening to classical music which usually tended to sooth him. He knew there's nothing else he can do, for now, except wait for her to want to talk to him. His gut wretched thinking maybe she had moved on, even though she venomously denied it. Maybe, he gulpped, maybe she moved on and was with that mongrel while he was away. Perhaps that's where she was, settling things between them…or laughing her head off with him, talking about how stupid he was for even hoping she'd take him back.

_**Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go**_

She's in her room thinking of how to go about this. She would only be able to see him in school, since Charlie had grounded her for life. Even then, she knew she couldn't ignore him for long. Not because he'd pressure her into talking to him, but because she didn't want to avoid him. There's nothing in the world that she wanted more than to be in his arms in this instance. Thinking back, she flinched at the memory of his hurt expression as she asked him to leave, to let her sort out her thoughts before she could forgive him completely.

_**And I wonder  
Are you thinking of me?  
'Cause I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder  
Are you ever coming back in my life? **_

She must be some kind of monster. Just when he seemed at ease after venomously swearing he'd never leave her again, she asked him to leave her alone.

Who it hurt more was quite the competition.

_**'Cause here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do **_

He stared at his ceiling blankly, for once, not even the thoughts of others penetrate his mind. It's no wonder, because of his current predicament, that he didn't hear Alice barge into his room, until she threw him off the couch.

"If I have one more series of visions of whether or not to go to her or leave again, I swear I'll tear you apart myself and dance around your flaming bits."

He stared at her, speechless.

"What are you waiting for? Go to her!"

Snapping out of his stupor, he finally smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too big bro. Now go get my little sis."

Giving her a quick hug, which would have crushed a mortal, he ruffled her hair, before dashing off.

_**Until you're back here baby**_

He made it to her house in record time.

_**Miss you, want you, need you so**_

Bella opened her bedroom window at the same time.

_**Until you're back here baby, yeah**_

Startled, they looked at one another.

_**There's a feeling inside I want you to know**_

Seeing her confusion transform into a smile, he leaped up. She backed away, beckoning him to enter.

_**You are the one and I can't let you go**_

They didn't know how, they didn't know why, but they were destined to meet. They made the stupid mistake of letting one another go. They'd learned their lesson. Never again would they let each other go. They'd be together infinitely.

_**Miss you, want you, need you so**_

They wanted, no, needed each other so much. Never again would they need to miss their counterpart because they'd always be together.

_**Until you're back here baby, yeah**_

The only times she'd have to wait for his return was when he's off hunting and even that wouldn't last long. Soon, she'd have him turn her. He had to, if he didn't want the Volturie after them.

_  
__**There's a feeling inside I want you to know**_

Sometimes she wished he could read her mind so he could see how much he meant to her.

_  
__**You are the one and I can't let you go**_

She was a selfish person. She wouldn't ever allow him to leave her and she'd never leave him. He's stuck with her now.

_For Eternity_

_-------------------_

_Okay, was it just me, or did that last bit with Edward arriving at Bella's window and Bella opening her window simultaneously seem too much like a well-coordinated musical? Eh, oh wells, what are you going to do about it? I love my clichés. I hope you do/did too!_

_Please let me know what you think!_

_(Currently in the state where I can't wait to see _New Moon_ in theaters, but am not eagerly anticipating angst galore.)_

_~*Eli_


End file.
